She Was Just Sakura
by mksanime
Summary: [oneshot]Sasuke ponders why he loves his pink haired teammate. SasuSaku [its kinda OOC, oh well ][disclaimer:I dont own Naruto ]


Mksanime: Heya pple! Anywho this is SasuSaku one-shot

Summary: Sasuke ponders why he loves his pink haired teammate.

Enjoy the story . ………

_**She Was Just Sakura**_

OooOoOoOOOooooOOoOOoOOOOooOOOOOOOoOoooOOOoOOOooOOOooOo

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" yelled the 19-year-old pink haired medic-nin. The 20 year old ANBU looked up to the hospital building, where his ex-teammate was at the window waving at him. He gave her a short nod acknowledging her.

"Wait up ok? I'll be right down" He sighed and began walking towards the bench; he sat there and waited for his pink haired girlfriend. Yes HIS pink haired GIRLFRIEND surprise, surprise! The cold stoic teme isn't as cold hearted as everyone thought. He was picking up Sakura for their date tonight. He sometimes wondered why he chose Sakura over all the women. Simple because

She understood him

She was always there for him

She was lovable, sweet

And Beautiful

Over the pass 7 years, Sakura had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had overgrown her large forehead, she had grown taller but still shorter than him, and she only reached his chin. She had long slender legs, big tits with a c-cup size and a petite waist. She had let her hair grow long again, her hair reach through her ass and her emerald eye's wasn't as big as it was before, but it still glowed and showed innocence. She was the most gorgeous women in Konoha. Overall she was just simply breathtaking.

She was smart,

Intelligent even,

She was strong

She trained under the 5th Hokage.

She was one of the Best kunoichi in the whole village.

She became one of the best medic-nin throughout the world

No one can rival her strength and her healing ability

And no one can rival her pure heart and her beauty

She was kind

She was gentle

And she has a Short temper.

Sasuke learned the hard way that to never piss Sakura off especially when it's the time of the month. Yes Sasuke learned to never piss an angry pink haired kunoichi.

She has an angelic voice

Her smile can bring joy to everyone

And her special smile was only reserved for him

And only him

And his smile

Was reserved only for her

And only her

He sat there reminiscing the day when he Uchiha Sasuke, finally told Haruno Sakura that he loved her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was about 3 years since he left Konoha. He finally killed Orochimaru and his so called brother Uchiha Itachi. Now it was finally time to go back to Konaha, to go back home, he finally realized that he made a foolish decision on leaving the village, but what are you gonna do? It's too late for that._

_After years, months and days, he realized that he miss that dobe and the late perverted sensei and most of all he missed her, Haruno Sakura. He realized that how much he cared for his pink haired teammate, when she confessed to him that night when she told him how much she loved him. He regretted everything he said to her that night except when he thank her. She made him realize things that no one ever has._

_She accepted him as who he was._

_He just brushed her off and always rejected her_

_And yet she still remain loyal to him_

_Because she understood him_

_Because she loved him._

_He thought it was just a simple crush that can easily vanish, that she only cared for his looks._

_No, that wasn't it. At first it was, but it grew into love._

_He understood that and that's why he left._

_He left because he wanted to be free._

_He left so that he can move on._

_He left so that he can finally start a new life._

_Oh he knew the consequences, but that didn't stop him._

_That day he made a silent promise, and that promise drove him to where he is now._

_He finally reached his destination; he saw the gates not to far away. _

_There were two leaf ANBU's that was approaching him. They took him to the Hokage._

_He was forgiven and accepted back but he was under probation until they can trust him again, and of course he agreed. _

_A loud bang was heard from the door; he turned around and saw the dobe and the perverted sensei._

"_Teme!" The blonde haired blue eyes boy yelled. He ran towards Sasuke and gave him a huge bone-crushing hug. He pushed Naruto off him, the hyperactive boy only grinned back._

_While, there perverted sensei only smiled, well you couldn't really tell with the mask._

"_Welcome back' was all he said. While he took out his Icha Icha paradise book and began reading._

_He sighed 'something's never change' he thought. _

_He look at the dobe, he was still the same as before. Only now that he grew taller, but he was still taller than the dobe, he lost his baby fat and he was well handsome. Sasuke mused he was still hotter and sexier than the dobe. He faced his sensei, nothing really much was change he still looked the same as ever. _

_Then he finally notices that the one he looked forward to seeing was not there. Kakashi peeked above his book and notice that Sasuke was trying hard not to show that he was looking for Sakura. Kakashi being one of the elite jounin obviously didn't miss the disappointed looked Sasuke gave. _

"_Sakura's at the hospital right now, working." He said and went back to reading and with pook sound he disappeared. Sasuke looked towards where his sensei use to be and finally registering what he said. He bowed down to the hokage and left. _

"_Hey teme where are you going?" the hyper active blonde followed him._

"_Somewhere dobe" he muttered while he began walking towards the hospital_

"_Hey don't call me dobe, TEME!" Naruto yelled and ran after him._

_Sasuke stopped and look towards the blonde "Don't call me teme you baka onna."_

"_Why you…I AM NOT A GIRL!" Naruto yelled and was about to tackle him when he heard a familiar sweet melodic voice._

"_Oi Naruto, what's all the yelling about?" Asked the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke looked at Sakura, he was well speechless, she was drop dead gorgeous. Sakura didn't really see Sasuke standing there looking at her. She was too observed lecturing Naruto on why he shouldn't keep on yelling._

"_Oi Sakura-chan I get it, gomen. And besides I thought you were working today?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm done and I was about to head home while I heard you yelling. And by the way why are you yelling?" _

_Naruto pointed towards Sasuke. She turned around and froze_

"_Sa..su..ke-..kun..?" she looked at him, with a teary eye. She ran towards him and embraced him. She gripped his shirt and cried softly. Sasuke looked down on the pink haired kunoichi hugging him and the most un-Sasuke like thing he did was he embraced her back. He buried his head on her hair exhaling her sweet strawberry scent. Naruto looked at his too teammates, he didn't want to feel left out so he ran towards hugging them and in the process he knock them over to the ground. _

_Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto, while he extended his hands towards Sakura. She gladly took his hands and stood up. Naruto stood up and both gave them a sheepish smile. Sakura laughed and smiled_

"_It's been awhile since we've all been togther, hehe something's never change huh?" she said. Both of them looked at there bubbly pink haired teammate. _

'_Well, at least she's happy' they both thought._

"_Oh Naruto, weren't you suppose to meet with Hinata-chan today." _

"_Oh I forgot about that! My dear Hinata-chan! Thanks Sakura-chan! Ill see you later dobe, Sakura-chan! Ja ne" he waved at them and ran towards the Hyuuga house. _

_Both Sasuke and Sakura watch as Naruto's form slowly disappeared._

_Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows "Why does he have to meet with Hyuuga" He asked her with confusion._

_She smiled "Didn't Naruto tell you. Hinata-chan is Naruto's girlfriend" He looked at her closely whether or not she was telling the truth. Seeing that she was telling the truth looked back to were Naruto was before._

"_That dobe. I don't know how that Hyuuga girl can stand him." Sasuke chuckled a bit._

_Sakura looked at him, like he was growing two heads._

'_What!" he asked irritably, his face red from embarrassment._

_Sakura laughed and once again hugged Sasuke and whispered "I like your laugh. You should do that more often." Sakura wondered why Sasuke didn't push her away. She really didn't think any of it. Who was she to complain? She liked him this way._

_Sasuke slowly pried Sakura off him and lifted her chin up, so that she can looked at him._

"_Sakura" Sasuke breath in slowly, he was nervous really nervous. Sakura tilted her head a bit _

"_What?" She asked softly_

"_I know this is sudden, but I love you. I 'm sorry for what I did to you before and for those hurtful words I said. Sakura I really really love you, since the beginning but, I was too scared to get hurt again..Sa-" _

"_Shh….Sasuke-kun I know and I love you too" She gave him a genuine smile._

"_An-"She didn't get too finished when she felt Sasuke's lips pressed against hers._

_They broke off, due to the lacked of air. _

"_Sakura, I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you?" He caressed her face and looked directly at her emerald eyes. She gave him a sheepish smile and nod. And at that night the moon shone with radiance as the two lovers shared a passionate kiss._

_**End of flashback**_

Wait. He paused for a minute 'I think I combined the events together. I'm pretty sure I drove Sakura away because of my stubbornness and I finally cracked up when she was going to give up her love for him. Oh yeah! Then I had to go search everywhere for, and took all of my strength to say I love you and then we kiss. I can still remember the feeling, her sweet taste and her strawberry scent. And how m-'

"Sasuke-kun let's go" Her voice brought Sasuke back from his reverie. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke then pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms possessively around her petite waist. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Sakura before we go, I want to ask you something" he said while he grabbed her hands and led her closer to the cherry blossom's tree.

She was perfect

She was amazing

She was wonderful

She was one of a kind

Now there's only one thing missing

He knelt down on one knee and took out a small box. He grabbed her hand and opened the box where, a gold diamond ring was held.

"Will you marry me Haruno Sakura?" He smiled and looked deeply at her.

Her tear emerald eyes shown with surprise and happiness, she hugged him and they both fell down. She smothered him with kisses.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she laughed and kissed him again, he gladly returned the kiss.

She was just Haruno Sakura

She was his ex-teammate

She was his girlfriend

She was his Haruno Sakura

Soon to be known as Uchiha Sakura.

His Uchiha Sakura.

OWARI 

OoOOOooOOOoOooOOOOOOoooO

Mksanime: gomen 4 not updating my other stories. Well my laptop broke and my files were there and well IT BROKE . I cant believe it! And I just got it fix today! sigh

Oh and those who read Making things right , I made an Alternate version called 'Alternate Version of MTR' lol! It's not up there yet cause I told you I just got my comp fix.. . And thank you for readn this.. I know I know im a crappy writer and there a bit of OOC..oh well ehehe

Please Read and review

Ja ne


End file.
